1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of detecting a moving object, and more particularly, to a method of detecting a moving object for use in an image monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important and yet insurmountable issue in daily life to concurrently detect and count moving objects in images with a complicated background. There are various commercially available motion-image monitoring system, but the systems fail to address the aforesaid issue.
For instance, both U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,226 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,775 disclose a detection method that involves detecting moving objects in images by background subtraction, but the detection method is unfit for an overly intricate background inevitably dogged by errors in whatever signals detected. Furthermore, the detection method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,226 entails acquiring information values by comparing a captured real-time monitored image with a standard image, and determining whether the information values are greater than a predetermined threshold value, wherein the information values greater than the threshold value indicate an object in the real-time image is in motion. However, the detection method cannot detect the direction in which an object moves.
The prior art can neither discern and count moving objects in an intricate background nor adjust flexibly a direction for detection and a range of retrieval in order to meet user needs. As a result, the prior art lacks ease of use and is flawed by inefficient monitoring. In view of this, the drawbacks of the prior art call for an immediate solution.